gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Sorceress: Beyond the Gates of Death
}} TRAILER What happens after you die? I know exactly what happens. You're probably thinking that a vampire can't die or that if I did, how could I tell you and be alive to tell it? Well then, I'll quench your curiosity. I've died on several occasions, but I only remember one of them clearly, like a well cut diamond. The night was cold, and the air smelled like death. Ravens flew overhead, crying out to whatever was left on the land. Skeletons and blood covered this particular island. Nothing was alive, except for a man called Ned who was in fact crazy. This was the handiwork of my father, Jolly Roger. It had been a few years since his invasion, but nobody was aware of the island until it suddenly appeared, shrouded in thick black fog. The island was and still is called Raven's Cove. I continued walking, my boots snapping old bones like twigs. I didn't mind at all. I was use to dead bodies, so this was no big deal. Using the key I had acquired from some ghostly inhabitants that resided in Raven's, I took the elevator to a higher cliff, which then led to a bridge, and finally an abandoned ship inside a closed waterway. "You guys there?" I called down. It was pretty quiet, with just the waves slapping against the hull of the ship and the ravens crying from overhead. "We're here, Vampire!" a females voice responded. Smirking, I launched myself over the edge. Almost as silent as a mouse, I landed gracefully on the deck of El Patron's ship. "You trying to give me a heart attack, Vampire?" my female friend questioned. "No, Mermaid. Relax, I can't die that easily," I said calmly. I leaned against the railing of the ship, and opened a portal in front of me. "Come on out, Jack," I called into the swirling black and green mist. Footsteps thudded across the wooden floorboards, and a man emerged from the portal I had created. Without warning, a gunshot echoed and pain spread throughout my side, then another gunshot, and my arm burned with the same pain. I was paralyzed. Another shot rang out, and a scream pierced the night. A scream that belonged to me. I had never felt pain like this before. It kept burning, and gnawing at my body like a plague that would not end. It seemed like eternal suffering. Mermaid tried to rush to my aid, but I knew she too would be in danger. "No," I gasped, weak from the torment the wounds were inflicting upon me. She seemed to grasp what I had said, but her eyes were filled with concern. The man smirked, and turned his weapon toward Mermaid. I had to move quickly, or else my best friend might be killed. Time slowed down as I witnessed him slowly pull the trigger. I'm not sure how I got in front of the bullet so quickly, or even how I was able to force myself to move, but I did. The crimson color now covered my shirt and the floorboards from where I was standing. With all of the strength I had left, I ended the man so that he could harm no other. I was weak, and was losing to much blood. My body crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. I felt so cold.... so heavy... I couldn't move... Blackness consumed my vision, and the last thing I saw was Mermaid's desperate attempts to try to save my life... Startled, I woke up, or so I thought. Around me were spirits crying in agony, buildings made of pure white bones, and rivers black as tar. Is this what lies beyond death? I thought. I stood up, and walked the path ahead of me. I felt nothing, no emotions, no pain, it was as if my senses had died themselves. I needed to get back somehow, but I wasn't sure if I could. "Looks like I finally have you," a whisper echoed through my head. The voice sent shivers down my spine and made me want to wish I was never born. It felt like razor sharp daggers were being plunged into my very being, threatening to rip me to shreds. Death, I thought. "Aren't you the quick one, even in death," the whisper hissed. "You won't be able to keep me," I replied. The voice chuckled, sending more shivers throughout my body. "We shall see, now won't we?" mocked the hissing whisper as it faded from my mind. It felt like years, but time was not certain in the realm of the dead. The longer I seemed to stay, the more I started to forget who I was. Who was I? Where am I? Why am I here? Those were all the questions that I had asked myself in that miserable pit of darkness and despair. It seemed strange, but as time seemed to drag on, I felt like I was beginning to get stronger. Soon, I could connect with the living world, and see what was going on. I could not, however, see where my body was or my friends. In due time, I began to regain my senses. I had been meditating, if that is what you wish to call it, on what my life was like. I started to remember my friends, and of my adventures. I felt myself fading, slowly, like drowning in quicksand. Within no time, I was back in the living world, in my own body, back at Raven's Cove. I sat up. I noticed Mermaid near me, a look of shock on her face, as if she was seeing a ghost, which could be accurate since I had died. "Hey," I said calmly. "You're alive..." she said. "Yeah. How long was I dead?" "A few minutes," Mermaid answered. With a sigh, I stood, and walked toward the mines, leaving El Patron's ship behind me. "Wait, how did you get back, and are you okay?" she asked. I didn't look at her, I just stood motionless. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. "I'm fine," I replied, but it wasn't the truth. Inside, I felt cold, heartless. The evil that was in me had grown stronger than ever. I had made the darkness within my heart to grow stronger, and there was no way to stop it from growing, and eating away at what good was left in my heart... Category:Fan Stories